


the run away bride

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Angst, Break up sex, Cold Feet, F/M, Food Porn, Food Sex, Kinky sex, Kitchen Sex, Left at the Altar, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Table Sex, Wedding Day, angsty sex, argument turning into sex, rumbelle prompts, wedding cake, wedding day blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling.August prompt Non-Smut:Runaway BrideSmut: In the kitchen/food sexhaving cold feet belle runs out on her wedding day leaving the love of her life at the altar. feeling repentance she finds him in what was to be their home, wallowing in his sorrowers.





	1. the wedding day

belle walked into the house that was to be their home and found the man who was to be her husband standing in the well lit kitchen wallowing in his sorrows.

drinking expensive champagne directly from the bottle.on the kitchen table sadly sat their wedding cake she wanted to ask what it was doing here but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"hay." she weakly said.

he looked at her dejected and nodded.

she was still dressed in her elaborate wedding dress and he was still in his suit looking so handsome and forlorn.

"I..I don't know what to say."  
she said awkwardly.

"nothing to say, really." he replied taking another drink from the bottle of champagne.

"yes, yes there is.i..she began.

"belle what are you doing here,  
he said with a sigh.there isn't anything left to explain.you made yourself perfectly clear when you left me waiting at the altar.  
you don't want to marry me." he said interrupting her.

"I don't know what I want." she said shanking her head.

"yes, you do." he stated evenly.

"I love you, i do.I just..I don't know  
I was afraid." she said nervously biting her lip.

"of me? he asked finally looking up at her.

"yes." she replied nodding her head.

"so, you finally came to your senses about me.I'd hoped that you would never see me the way the rest of this town dose but deep down I knew it was just a matter of time." he stated looking at her with sorrowful dark eyes.

"well their not completely wrong about you are they, you've proven yourself to be every bit the man they think you are."  
she retorted.

"is that so." he coolly replied.

"this isn't about the whole  
damn town! it's about you."  
she near shouted. 

"I..I just don't know if I could thrust you not to hurt me." she continued.

"belle I would never...

"no, not physically.I mean..last year when we went through that rough patch.it was so hard and painful I never thought that we would make it passed all our issues." she replied fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I thought you'd forgiven me."  
he said meeting her stare.

"I did, but..I can't go through that again it hurt too damn much! I just don't know if I could trust you not to hurt me again.I love you.I do with all my heart but I..I'm afaird of getting hurt again." she replied.

"oh belle, my sweetheart after all we been through you still refuse to see me as I truerely am. your right about me. the town is right about me I'm a bad horrible man.my daring i'am what i'am everything that I love I ruin." he proclaimed. 

"I just wanted you to try." she yelled.

"belle, he sighed. I've been trying! and I keep failing you no matter how hard I try in the end I will fail so there, you were right all long about me." 

"I don't want to be right, I just..I want us to work." she replied moving slowly towards him.

"we don't." he stated coming to terms with that harsh reality.

"do you think that, that you could forgive me." she asked. 

"there's nothing to forgive." 

"you broke my heart sweetheart,  
but you were right about me I am everything that they say about me. you make me want to be a better man.and for you I want to be but I'm just an old monster that won't ever change." he replied. 

"so that's it then, it's over." she asked already knowing the answer.

"yes it's over." he answered staring down into the bottle. 

crestfallen she took the bottle of champagne from him and drunk it. she slowly wondered over to the kitchen table where mockingly stood their wedding cake. she dug her fingers into the sticky sweet fondant of the wedding cake.

"it be a shame to waste it." she said taking a hunk out of the their wedding cake and eating it with her hands while tears streamed down her face.

he turned and looked at her.

"it's good." she said nodding  
her head.

suddenly he was standing next to her wiping her tears away. 

"you want some." she said offering him her messy caked hand.

he nodded and ate from her fingers.

the bride and the groom that would never be opened another bottle of ridiculously expensive champagne and continued to drink from the bottle while eating cake with their bare hands.after tanking another sip of champagne belle handed the bottle back to him watching as the stern and always Immaculate dressed mr gold ate with his hands like a child.feeling suddenly playful, she smashed a piece of wedding cake on his face and started laughing at his startled expression. he nodding his head trying not to smile.

"cute." he muttered with pieces of cake cascading down his face.

"I'm sorry, but you look so ridiculous." she said giggling.

"is that so, he asked grabbing hold of her and pressing her against him.  
he kissed her deeply smearing her face with wedding cake as well.  
she giggled opening her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss.  
his tongue sought hers and she moaned warping her arms around him.as the kiss became frantic he lifted her on top of the kitchen table knocking the wedding cake off the table.

"oh, she exclaimed pulling away  
from him and staring down at the ruined cake.look what we did it's..."

she yelp in surprise when he suddenly tore the skirt of her wedding dress,revealing her garters and stockings covered legs.

"hay, you ruined it." she yelled.

"I know, I want it ruined! so that you'll never wear it for another man." he all but growled. 

"no, never." she cried grabbing hold  
of his tie and pulling him closer.  
they held each other tightly as they passionately kissed.

he pulled away breaking the desperate kiss.breathless he looked at her with his face marred with frosting and cake he was utterly racked with desire.both breathing heavily he knelt down before her his hands moving up her legs pushing her torn dress up her waist.with deft fingers he pulled down her wedding lingerie and angled his head in between her legs.she leaned back against the table as he lifted her legs over his shoulders spreading her legs open his tongue entered her. she moaned grabbing hold of the table as his clever tongue stroked her wet folds smearing frosting all over her exposed body.she cried out when his tongue found her swollen clit sucking on it.she involuntarily thrusted her hips in need.he pushed his tongue deeper into her core fucking her with his clever tongue. she cried out his name! squirming on the kitchen table as he ate her out. she shattered coming hard in his mouth as he continued to lapped at her.after he made her come for the second time he stood up from in between her thighs with a smug grin and wiped his face clean with his fancy decorative table napkins while she laid completely debauch on top of his kitchen table her whole body felt it was made of jello.

he just stared down at her for a long moment.she leaned up on her elbows when she heard him unzipp his pants.she watched breathing heavily as the man that was to be her husband took out his hard cock and storked himself. biting her bottom lip coyly she opened her legs as an invitation.suddenly grabbing hold of her legs spreading her wider. he lined them up and penetrated her, wrapping her legs around his waist he thrusted hard into her throbbing core.fucking her hard and fast. almost violently so while she moaned and begged for more!  
she screamed in rapture as she felt him come deep inside of her the pleasurable sensation making her tremble her walls quivered and she came undone.

pulling out of her spent.he turned away from her and she heard him zip his pants back up.she looked down at the state of her ruined wedding dress.

"what, what have we done?  
she asked.

"I don't no, he replied with his back to her. did I hurt you? 

"not physically,no.she sarcastically replied even though she was a little more sore then usual. please turn around and look at me." 

"it's better if I don't." he said refusing to turn around.

"don't do this, please don't shut me out..not after.." she said pleadingly 

"oh belle, my darling belle." he cried and knet down burying his face in her lap.

she stoked his sticky hair as he desperately held onto her waist.

"what have we done to each other." she asked tangling her fingers in his hair.

he shook his head in reply.

"tell me you love me again."  
she asked staring down at the pieces of cake splattered all over his kitchen floor. 

"belle, my darling I will always love you." he muttered with his head buried in between her exposed thighs.

"i'am now and have always been yours." he stated tightening his hold on her.


	2. 2-years later

2-years later,

 

the jilted EX groom walked into the small bridal boutique and gave a pointed look to the shopkeeper.

"leave us." he coldly demanded.

the shopkeeper hurriedly gathered her things and left, fearing mr gold's irk.

he strutted into the viewing room and found his EX fiancée the bride to be that would never be his. It had been 2-years, 2-whole years since he last laid eyes on her.she stood on the pedestal wearing a delicate lace wedding dress.she was turned away from him fussing with her long train looking more beautiful then she did on their wedding day. he noted the tiny smile on her lips when belle looked up and saw his reflection in the 3-way mirror that surround her.

"gold,what are you doing here? she asked the small smile fading from radiant her face. 

"what am I doing here,what are you doing here belle? he asked.

"I'm, I'm getting married." she replied not meeting his eye.

"yes I know, I heard that you.. returned for the happy event. were you ever going to tell me belle." he asked looking at her with those same sorrowful dark eyes.

"please don't, do this." she turned away from his intense glaze and stared back at her own reflection in the mirror.

"do what, I merely stopped by to wish the bride to be well. you look...your a goddess belle." he said with a mischievous grin.

she met his eye through the mirror.

"i can't have this conversation with you,not here." she said. 

 

"it's been 2-years belle, what did you expect. did you really think that I wouldn't...he stopped mid sentence faltering. 

 

"do you love me? he asked.

"What." she turned and looked at him. 

"do you still love me." he repeated simply.

"I..where's mrs Bouchard she asked searching the room for anything to focus her attention on.anything other then the man standing before her.looking at her like that,making her heart beat painfully in her chest. 

"Oh I sent her away, it's just you and me. you look beautiful belle." he continued.

"Don't, please don't do this." she pleaded her voice breaking.

"I just had to see you, once. before I lost you forever." he said with a small smile.

"you never lost me, we just.. we didn't work." she replied shaking her head.

"You didn't answer my question belle." he said walking closer to her.

"you already know the answer, please don't look at me like that." She replied while nervously biting her lip. 

"Why did you leave me belle? he tentatively asked.

"I had too, it would have killed us both if I stayed." she replied after taking a calming breath.  

"You didn't even give me the chance to say good bye, to change..

"We both know what would have happened, I would never have left." she said interrupting him.

"And would that have been such a bad thing." he asked.

"Yes, she nodded. We both know how this thing between us works. eventually, we would have broken our own hearts all over again. we can't continue as we were it's too painful for both of us."

"I could handle the pain belle, I..didn't want to lose you." he replied looking at her with longing.

"but you did, were broken.this.. thing between us it's turned ugly and wrong,we bring out the worst in each other.were better when were apart then together." she said struggling to keep her composure.

he snigger. "oh I'm well aware of the damage that we've inflicted upon each other, perhaps even irrevocably so."

"yeah I accepted that along time ago, now you need to leave." she said determined to not fall apart in front of him. 

"In a moment, he agreed. after our failed wedding day you just left belle. why? 

"We had just broken up, again! I couldn't go through that pain again, I needed to get away." she retorted.

"From me? 

"Yes, alright now please leave! she near shouted. 

"Not just yet, we still have a lot left unsaid between us." he evenly replied. 

"I thought we said it all that night, you made it clear that you didn't want to marry me anymore.you put your walls back up.I knew you wouldn't let me back in again." she bitterly replied.

"I never meant to push you away, but..you know what i'am belle. I'm not the man you want me to be. I'm an old...

"stop it! please don't tell me again how rotten your soul is, as if I'm some pure precious person! we all have shortcomings, and I loved you! in spite of everything that you are I loved you." she hotly proclaimed. 

"until you threw it back in my face, you left me waiting at the alter remember. And then you were just gone! without explanation." he retorted. 

"I know, I know I hurt you. we've hurt each other in so many ways. she stated. 

"yes we have, he agreed and quickly turned away from her tear filled eyes.

"God I loved you so much, and you broke my heart into a million pieces." she cried.  

"I never meant to hurt you,are you... are you happy belle? he hesitantly asked.

she laughed and looked down at her wedding dress avoiding his knowing gaze.he carefully approached her.

"please look at me belle." he begged as he tentatively touched her face lifting her chin to make her look at him.

"you..you cut your hair." she said avoiding answering his question as tears streamed down her face.

he nodded and slowly began to kiss her tear stained face.

"I..I hate it." she breath as he leaned in closer. his breath on her lips making her tremble. he smiled knowingly.

"My darling belle." he muttered and tentatively kissed her. she sighed and opened her mouth allowing his tongue admittance. she wrapped her arms around him as he deepen the kiss.the soft kiss turning frantic and needful.he made a noise when she ran her fingers through his shaved hair.

"I missed you." she muttered while looking into his dark eyes. 

"Fuck it! he growled before turning her around and bending her over. 

he bent her over the round sofa and lifted the long train and skirts of her wedding dress tearing the delicate  lace in his haste.

"Hay, what are you doing! she shouted as she tried to turn her head and glare at him.he pulled her panties down around her ankles and spread her legs open she cried out when she felt his two fingers enter her from behind.her body shuddered with pleasure as he counted to roughly finger her making her wet with need.she needed him as her walls convulsed and clutched at him.he removed his clever fingers from her and replaced them with his very apt tongue. spreading her open as his artful tongue pushed deep inside her wet and quivering pussy.she grabbed hold of the sofa moaning loudly and thrusting her hips against him as his tongue found her most sensitive places remembering well her every spot.

"oh yes, yes damn you! for fuck sake! she cried out as his clever tongue plunged inside her building her toward orgasm. 

 

she shattered coming undone as he made contented noises.after licking her clean he pulled himself away from her leaving her to finally catch her breathe.

 

he stood up from under her dress and looked down at her with a smug grin.

breathing heavily she met his gaze. "Fuck it, I need you inside me now! she exclaimed reaching for his belt and pulling him toward her.she quickly unbuckled his belt while he hiked up her dress. spreading her legs open welcoming him in between her legs.he lined them up and thrusted his hard cock into her. she moaned at the sensation of him inside of her. filling her.

"belle." he uttered as he roughly thrusted into her.

their rhythm was frantic and full of need belle cried out his name as he fucked her harder.she desperately clung to his shoulders as her body shuddered.

"oh, oh yes..faster! I'm almost there." she cried.

"belle, my darling belle." he moaned as he pounded into her spasming pussy fucking her hard and fast until they both came.He pulled out of her and ejaculated on her wedding dress staining the white lace with his cum.

they stumbled onto the floor breathing heavily and rearranging themselves. 

 

"you ruined my wedding dress, again! she said accusingly while staring down at her ruined wedding dress.

"Can't say that I'm sorry, he said with a smug grin.

"of course your not,And your much more hateful then I remember." she said in a teasing tone.

 

"yes it appears that your loving fiancé will just have to see you walk down the aisle in something less..unique." he said with a sly grin.

she looked at him and just rolled her eyes. 

"my fiancé isn't going to be happy...

"to hell with your darling fiancé! he said with distain.

"Well actually, he's more of a friend with befits. she said shaking her head.

"what? 

"he only asked me to marry him because of immigration.were only getting married so that he could stay in the country.he's Canadian and I promised him that I would help him." she confessed.

he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "then why come here? why all the fuss? 

"he thought that it would be more real if we had a big wedding in my hometown, it made sense." she replied with a shrug.

"you broke my heart over some ruse? he asked in annoyed confusion.

"I guess that makes us even now, you've broken my foolish heart and now I've broken yours." she evenly replied. 

"oh were hardly even sweetheart, you did all of this just to hurt me!  
he questioned.

"this wasn't about us, not everything in this stupid town revolves around you, I did this to help my friend too stay in the country." she replied defensively.

"Canada is very lovely place and I'm sure your 'friend' will be quite happy in his homeland." he retorted.

"But I gave him my word." she countered.

"And now you've broken it, he snidely replied. 

she glared at him. "your an ass." 

"oh come on belle you can't seriously be considering marrying this twit not after this." he asked in disbelief. 

"2-years, it's been 2-years since..since our wedding.we didn't get married, we never did forgive each other. that's why we didn't work anymore." she said the sudden realization giving her pause.  

"no, I suppose we didn't. he said shaking his head. we couldn't trust each other enough to let go of the hurt. I broke your heart and you broke mine. but I still want you belle. I will always want you." 

 

"I suppose some sick twisted part of me wanted to see what you'd do, apart of me needed to know how you would react." she said with a sad smile. 

"please don't do this, don't marry someone else." he all but begged looking at her with pleading dark brow eyes.

"how many times are we going to do this,we both know how this will end." she asked. 

"You know what they say the 3rd times the charm." he answered. 

"But this isn't our 3rd time, the 3rd time around I left you at the alter." she teasingly replied. 

"ah well, we just keeping trying then until we get it right." he said with a devilish grin. 

she looked at him biting her bottom lip. "were both completely mad, we'd have to be to try again." 

"Belle you know what i'am, I haven't changed and I'm not going to. I'm sorry." he said shaking his head.

"stop it, I know that. just shut up and kiss me." she said grabbing him by his lapels and kissing him.

"just shut up and fuck me till the end of the world." she moaned against his mouth as he kissed her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>           { the epilogue } 
> 
> in the end the bride that would never be and the jilted groom ran away together on the honeymoon they would never have.
> 
> in the biter sweet end it wouldn't matter.  
>    
> bound or broken they were just meaningless details they would come to realize after the brith of their first child.
> 
>  
> 
>           ~ "I forgive you." ~


End file.
